The Predator
by 0RamblingRose0
Summary: Remus and the wolf have a deal… RLNT


Title: The Predator  
Author: LupinLovesTonks  
Rating: M - R, whichever one you use.  
Disclaimer: HP & et. Al are affiliated with jk rowling and co. All contents of this work are fictional, any similarity to actual people or events (real and HP) are strictly one big freaky coincidence. No profit was made with the typing of this fic. Nor were any magical or non-magical animals harmed in the writing of this fic.  
Summary: Remus and the wolf have a deal… three months in the year that the wolf lets to let off all his "frustrations". But what happens when the wolf decides to break one small rule pertaining to the familiarity of his yearly mate? Needless to say, Remus is driven nearly crazy, but will he give in or will he just continue to fight the wolf's fixation with Nymphadora Tonks?

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Usually he was content knowing that it only happened once a year. He and the wolf had come to that agreement long ago to keep them both somewhat sane. Though, for some ghastly reason, the past few years the wolf had taken a fancy to the younger vibrant sort of females. Remus, however, insisted they steer toward women more his age. Remus also blamed that one year of teaching at Hogwarts for the wolf's fixation to blossom. Before then, it would eagerly pick a willing female over the age of thirty, sometimes even forty if the wolf was turned on by older women at the time.

However, teaching at Hogwarts during Harry's third year had managed only to spoil the wolf. The wolf had enjoyed the attention they got from the older female students. Remus hadn't minded, at first, because if the wolf felt happy and bouncy, Remus was happy and bouncy. Of course, if anyone had known the reason their favourite DADA professor was always seemingly in a good mood was because the little wolf in his head felt "stimulated" by the female attention… he was pretty sure they wouldn't have wanted to be around him nearly as much.

Which brought Remus to his current predicament.

It was once again that time of year. The time of year the wolf loved the most.

Summer.

It meant the wolf had three months to decide what he wanted that year in a female. Gave him three months to decide if it was a certain female he wanted to pursue or if it would be some random female neither would ever be able to remember the name of. After resigning at Hogwarts, he'd been sitting with himself at the Leaky Cauldron when a newly graduated Ravenclaw breezed in. Remus had realized a little to late that the wolf had been intending to pick her for his summer fling that year.

He remembered when he'd had the epiphany. She had sat down and talked with him for almost an hour, asking him if the rumours about his lycanthropy were true. It had literally felt like the wolf was bouncing around inside of him, wagging it's tail with joy when she placed her hand over his and leaned in close to whisper, "I don't think it's horrible at all Professor. I actually think it makes you more alluring."

It had taken him nearly ten minutes to master a straight face while the inner wolf sang "You're not her teacher any-more…" over and over again. Which had soon be followed by the inevitable declaration that the wolf had picked his female for that summer. That was when Remus realized all the times he'd accidentally brushed the girl's hand, spoke to her about how wonderful he thought her essays were, the fact he'd actually let her be the special student that ran his errands for him. He'd realized that had actually been things he didn't know the wolf was making him do to try and get her attention.

Of course, he'd then had to talk to her about the "deal" he'd made with his wolf in his own final year at Hogwarts. The girl had actually found it "kinda cute" and had ended up being much more than a willing partner. Remus, himself, sometimes felt tired just _thinking_ about the fun he'd let his wolf have that year. And after nearly two days of letting the wolf let out a year's worth of sexual frustration on the girl, she had sworn off "normal wizards" forever and swore to only have werewolves from that day on.

Last he heard, she had met a nice, young werewolf close to Southport and they had about five children.

Then year after that, the wolf had chosen a rather random young woman that they had met in the park. Of course, that year Remus had given the wolf a little lead-way. Instead of just one female during the summer the wolf had the three whole months to get his "fill." Something that Remus ended up regretting due to the fact the wolf had made him go after several females… per day. Remus had spent the month after summer was done trying to catch up on his sleep, and then tried to ratify the deal without much luck.

But, all in all, Remus had to give his wolf _some_ credit. At least intellectuals and artists stimulated the wolf. And the wolf also knew when it was a situation to run. Such as when one young lass they had attained in a small poetry lounge had done a complete 180 when they got to her flat. She had gone from being a cool, calm beatnik to being a bondage dominatrix sort. They had quickly excused themselves to the bathroom and apparated as far away as they could.

But, Remus couldn't help but keep trying to hint to the wolf that it needed to pick older, calmer people. Because it had somehow gotten to a few of his closer friends that he had a fancy for younger lasses. And he never heard the end of it from Sirius after he moved into Headquarters.

"Now don't get any ideas Remus, but Molly informed me that Hermione's fifteenth birthday is this year," Sirius had said on one occasion. "There's going to be a small to-do before they go get Harry. Don't get any ideas…"

Sirius, of course, had been joking because he knew about the deal Remus and the wolf had with each other. But it didn't help when "Really? Maybe next year, perhaps, _maybe_…" had slipped out of his mouth with a little too much interest. Remus had clamped his hand over his mouth with a horrified expression on his face, Sirius had just laughed heartily.

"That wasn't me," Remus had eventually managed to say.

"I know," Sirius had snickered. "Trust me I've spoken to 'the wolf' enough to know that he's much more sexually ambitious than you ever wanted to be. So how many has he gotten you _this summer_?"

"The wolf and I are not on speaking terms right now," Remus said flatly.

"Well then it's a good thing I asked a question involving his recent activities instead of something wolfishly personal."

"Well, that's _why_ we're not on speaking terms at the moment," Remus informed. "He's pissed off because I refuse to let him have the one female that seems to have caught his fancy this year. He's having himself a little wolf fit. Even turning down what I suggested. Then again, he usually does. But I've even tried to pick ones he might like. He's just being stubborn."

"Why won't you let him have what he wants then?" Sirius asked. "Couldn't be any harm in that could there? Unless… don't tell me he's after Hermione or Ginny."

"Dear Merlin, no," Remus scoffed. "He may be a ruddy monster but he's got his own set of morals. It's rare he dares to pursue anyone under the age of twenty and even then the girls are rarely under eighteen. But I have refused because it _is_ someone I consider a friend. And I have already told him on several occasions that I would not wish to complicate matters with someone I know on a personal level."

"And what does the dear wolf have to say about this?" Sirius smirked.

"That she could be possible life mate material. But I know better. He's tried using that excuse times before but he was only doing it to get me to do what he wanted." Remus gave his friend a light smile and picked up a few books. "Now, if you would be so kind as to let me excuse myself, I promised your cousin I would drop these off at her flat today."

"Don't have too much fun," Sirius grinned. "Though I have sort of become fond of the idea of a werewolf metamorphagus running about calling me Uncle Sirius."

Remus just glared and walked out of the room.

* * *

tbc: What happens in the first round of Remus verses the Wolf? Especially when Tonks seems to be trying to entice him further...


End file.
